Spark
"Revive an ally with cheers of support." Location .]]Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Spark is located in the town of Mikasalla, in a separate screen north of the main town where it is visible just by walking up to the top. It is only reachable, however, with the Scoop Psynergy earned from a boss fight in Yampi Desert; go to the tiny ranch with the chicken and sheep in the lower left corner of the town, and cast Scoop in the exact center to open up a ladder, which leads to an underground cave trail. Following it leads you to the Djinni, which you can pick up without a fight. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Spark is one of the six Djinn that Isaac and Garet loan to Matthew and Karis while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player may use it while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Spark and the other Djinn are permanently returned to Isaac and Garet for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 11 and base PP by 6. When Spark's battle effect is used, a targeted downed party member has a 60% chance to be revived with his or her HP restored to 60% of his or her maximum HP meter. It is just like the Venus Djinni Quartz from the first game, but with 10% more success rate and 10% more healing involved. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Spark is essentially meant to be this game's rough equivalent to Quartz in the original game, for both Djinn are found relatively early in their games and serve the brief purpose of being unreliable but basically the only forms of reviving the party has to outside of expensive Water of Lifes. Spark has two core advantages over Quartz besides the stronger effect: It is a Mars Djinni, so it typically will be set onto Jenna, who is not the Adept most used for physical attacking, which is the Venus Adept Felix. And while Quartz is found quite some time into the first game because it is that game's third Venus Djinni, Spark is found earlier in The Lost Age, as the second Mars Djinni. While the Revive Psynergy will become available much later, Spark is actually the only reviving Djinni for much of the game, until the Great Western Sea is finally reached. The Mars Djinni Tinder, the best single-target reviving Djinni because it is as powerful and accurate as Revive and a Water of Life, may be gotten at Hesperia Settlement as soon as the Great Western Sea is first accessed. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In Spark's temporary appearance in the game's opening segment, it is a better and manually-selectable alternative to the Venus Djinni Quartz that Isaac will automatically use if either Matthew or Karis are Downed. Given the nature of the opening part of the game as something that cannot be lost, that the party has two separate inaccurately-reviving Djinn is trivial at best because the boss encounter with the Tangle Bloom at the end is impossible to lose. In the main game, the Mars Djinni Cinder and the Mercury Djinni Teardrop are this Djinni's identical equivalents. Name Origin A spark is a small piece of fire used to start larger fires. The manual to the North American version of The Lost Age incorrectly names this Djinni "Guts". Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Reviving effects